Miracle of Heart
by Nisie
Summary: Unable to accept the death of his twin brother, Sora decided to revive Ven by making a robot. However, how will he be able to fully revive Ven while the robot lacks a heart? Pairings : TerQua.
1. A Sad Prologue

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I know that my other fic isn't done. But I can't help but write this one. I promise that this won't be long. It's based from the Vocaloid's song Kokoro Kiseki. =D It's a really nice song. Oh, and Roxas won't appear in this chapter. He'll appear in next chapter. This is like the prologue to the real story =3

"Ven! Hurry up!" The brunette boy chirped. Behind him was a similar faced boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Wait! Sora!" The blonde called. Sora waited for him with a chuckle. "Riku and Kairi are waiting. Let's go!" The brunette said as he ran again. On his hand was a blue ball.

Sora and Ventus were twins. Their parents died right after they are born in a car accident. Leaving them under their older brother, Terra's care. Aqua sometimes came to visit them and brought them food. She was their neighbor and apparently, is Terra's girlfriend. Terra was 18 and they were only ten.

However, they enjoyed their lives. To Sora, as long as Ven stays around, then anything else would be fine. Nothing else matters. Because he had Ven to be next to him. Whenever he's happy, or sad. Whenever he's lonely because Terra went off to work.

"There he is!" Riku said with his smug face. "You're late, Sora!" Kairi chuckled.

Riku and Kairi are also their neighbors. They would usually go and play together near the beach. Sometimes they would have a race, another time they would have a sword fight with their wooden swords. Today, they were going to play Blitzball.

"Where's Ven?" Riku asked. Sora gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? He's right behind…me" Sora muttered as he turned his face, only to see the blonde gone.

"Huh? But he was behind me like minutes ago!" Sora stated as he ran back to look for his brother. Riku and Kairi followed him.

Ventus was lying on the sands. His face a bit red and he was sweating a lot.

"Ven? What's wrong? Did you trip yourself?" Sora asked as he crouched down and helped Ven up. He reached out to help Ventus up. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and saw Sora. He then smiled and apologized.

"I'm just a bit dizzy… Sorry, Sora." He said as he tried to get up, only to fall again. Luckily, Sora was there to catch him. Sora could feel that Ventus was having a fever.

'_But he was fine just a few minutes ago…'_ Sora thought as he placed his hand on Ven's forehead. He was burning up. Totally not up for a blitzball.

"…We should go home if you're not feeling fine." Sora said in a worried manner.

"But… we're going to play blitzball today…" Ven muttered. Riku patted his back and smiled.

"We can play once you're not feeling sick." Riku stated and Kairi nodded next to him.

"Come on, Let's take you home." Sora said as he supported Ven and walked him home.

One week has passed, and Ventus's fever hasn't subsided. In fact, it has gone worse to the point he can't walk around freely. Ventus just stayed on his bed. Terra and Aqua constantly watching over him. He skipped school. He couldn't do anything. He could only wait.

"Ven, are you awake?" Sora chirped as he brought comicbooks with him.

The blonde stirred and smiled weakly at Sora. "Sora." He called. His voice quiet as a mouse. This isn't Ven. The usual Ven would be loud and cheerful as Sora. Sora's smile disappeared the second he saw Ven. He walked slowly to Ven's side and gave him the comic books.

"It's the newest edition of Shonen Jump!" Sora exclaimed with a forced smile.

"It's still wrapped…" Ventus said as he examined the book.

"I wanted you to read it first." Sora chuckled.

"…Let's read together." Ven said with a hoarse voice.

"Ah, wait. I'll go get water for you first." Sora said as he hurried to the kitchen and get him water. When he returned Ventus was lying unconscious. The comic book was still wrapped. He looked pained. Sora sighed sadly and then approached him to tuck him in.

"…Have a sweet dream, Ven…" Sora muttered before he sat down and watch over his twin.

Doctors had been called, and none was able to identify Ventus's illness. They tried to bring Ven to the hospital, however, it didn't help him at all that they decided to nurse him at home.

Every day was a battlefield to Ven. He couldn't chew properly that he surrendered in eating other things but porridges or soup.

Another day, he would cough a lough loud cough that it scared Sora to death.

Ven couldn't walk around anymore. He couldn't even change on his own, or read a comic book with Sora. He just stayed there. Dying as he slept on his bed.

The three of them tried so hard not to cry. Aqua would cry by herself at night. Feeling so hopeless. Terra would search around for anyone that could help Ven. And Sora…

Sora prayed.

He prayed for God to spare for Ven's life.

But it seemed like that God didn't answer for his calls.

"Hey, Ven…" He called. His twin was lying on his bed. His breath shallow, but he was awake.

"Hm?" He muttered.

"…Get well soon, okay? Then, we can go play blitzball with Riku and Kairi. We'll go to the summit and eat ice cream together. You know, Sea-salt ice creams… your favorite. We can star-gazing together…" Sora muttered.

Ven smiled at him. He nodded weakly.

"Yeah… that sounds fun…" Ven muttered before falling asleep again.

Deep down Ven knew. His time is almost up. He didn't have a chance to recover. His light, his life is fading away. He'd given up his dreams. He'd given up his hopes.

What kept him alive was only a wish.

He wished for his family to be happy.

"It's almost Chrismas, Ven. What do you want for Christmas?" Terra asked. Winter has come. This would be the hardest time for Ven. And probably, the critical times. The weather sure isn't helping. Ven would need to fight harder.

"Anything can do. Even the expensive ones." Terra chuckled. Aqua and Sora was also there. They became more wary and afraid of Ven's condition. Terra quitted his job. Aqua as well. Sora would occasionally skip school.

"When Christmas came… I'll bake your favorite chocolate cake, Ven." Aqua smiled.

"You know, they are setting up a big Christmas tree in the downtown. It's really big and beautiful. We should go there at Christmas!" Sora exclaimed.

"…Right." Ventus muttered weakly. He tried to stand up. But was unable to do so.

"Don't push yourself, Ven." Terra said in a worried look. Ven faced him with a weak eyes. The light on his eyes are fading.

"…Terra." He called.

"What is it, Ven?"

"Can I… ask for something?" Ven asked.

"Sure. I'll do anything for you." He smiled.

"…I want… to go to the summit…With Aqua…and Sora." Ven struggled as he coughed in the middle. Aqua quickly gave him water.

"…Once you're healed, we can all go there." Terra said with a smile.

"…I want to do it now…" Ven muttered again. His eyes pleading. Terra looked at Aqua and Sora. Both of them unsure with the situation.

"…Please, Terra." He begged.

Looking at him, Terra sighed sadly. "Yeah, let's go." He said as he walked to bring Ven's coat and wrapped it around him. He made sure that Ventus was kept warm.

Once dressed, he picked Ven up and carried him on his backs.

"…I want to walk on my own." Ventus requested. "But, Ven… you're…" Terra was about to say that Ven was unable to walk on his own anymore. But he didn't dare to tell him that. Even though Ventus knew that he won't be able to walk for long.

"…Well, don't push yourself too far. Let me know if you're tired, okay?" Terra said as he held his hand. Sora and Aqua walking behind him. Watching the weak Ven struggled against his illness. It took him a long time to walk the first few steps.

And seeing him in that condition made Sora wanted to cry and yelled at him to stop.

'Please, Ven… just stop this…' He screamed in his heart.

In the end, Ven only managed to walk for ten steps from their house. He was supported by Terra, yet he was unable to move his body the way he wanted anymore. His body isn't listening to him. He ended up being carried by Terra.

"Sorry…Terra." He muttered on his back. Terra only chuckled sadly. Saying that it's fine and he tried his best.

It was cold and the roads had already been covered by snow. It took them 15 minutes to reach the summit. Terra placed Ven on the bench as they watched the starry night together. Just like how they used to do before Ven fell sick.

"…Beautiful." Aqua commented. The summit was the best place to view the night stars. Occasionally, there would be meteor shower. However, none seemed to be appearing tonight.

Ven watched the sky in satisfaction. They stayed for 10 minutes until snow fell down.

"It's snowing. Let's go home." Terra said as he picked Ven up. The blonde sighed in disappointment. He wanted to stay longer. However, he knew that he didn't have much time left. Soon, he will…

"Looking up like this… It feels as if the star is falling to us, doesn't it?" Ven muttered in a chuckle. Terra smiled as he looked up. Watching the falling white snows.

"Yeah, you're right." Terra muttered.

"…Thank you…everyone." Ven said as he closed his eyes.

"We can come again at Christmas." Sora exclaimed and Aqua nodded in agreement.

"I'll bake cookies, and we can have them together while watching the stars. Oh, I'll also bring hot chocolates." She smiled.

"After that, we can go and see the big Christmas tree." Sora added.

"Or, we can have a Christmas tree on our own. I'll pick the finest pine tree... Aqua will bake us the Christmas cakes… You and Sora will decorate the Christmas tree. Then we can have a Christmas party at home. We'll invite so many people. It'll be a big party…" His voice gradually became quiet. Terra knew, he knew because he was the one carrying Ven.

He couldn't feel Ventus's breath anymore. He couldn't feel his heart beating anymore.

Tears welled up on his eyes as he kept talking. As if the little boy was listening to him. He cried.

"At new year, we can all go to the temple. We'll pray together. And then we will have a New Year party. We will send many beautiful cards to people we knew. We will go visit Master Eraqus, and… and then." He stopped. He couldn't think of anything to say anymore. He wanted to hold him. The warmth of Ventus has disappeared. He was only carrying a lifeless body now.

He wanted to warm him up.

He put Ven down and then embraced him.

It was a week before Christmas.

He roared in the cold night.

Ventus's life was taken away.

I'm sorry… I'm sorry… please forgive me… Don't kill me please

…review? Q_Q


	2. The 1st Miracle

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I've actually finished this story, but haven't make up the ending. So here you are, guys, two chapters at the same time XD Sorry for all the wait…

"Now, open your eyes." The man spoke. Eight years has passed since Ven's death. This man, Terra has been developing a robot along with his younger brother, Sora, and his wife, Aqua.

Terra, although he had been working around the subject, never thought that he himself would one day develop a robot on his own. Sure he had seen other scientists trying to develop a super-human, or working maids that helped house chores. Like his past senior, Master Xehanort, he was obsessed in making a robot to help the army and in the end, died before he even reached the finalization of his robot.

Terra was one of the helpers in that project. Soon after Master Xehanort's death, the helpers abandoned the project and disappeared. However, Terra stayed and picked up the blueprints.

Although in the end, the blueprints were used for something else.

The robot in front of him opened his eyes. They were clear blue just like Ven's. The robot faced him with blank eyes. Waiting for an order.

"Can you run a system checkup for me?" Terra asked.

The robot closed his eyes and scanned his program. "No irregularity found." He answered.

Terra smiled. It's finished, it's finally finished.

"He needs a name." Terra exclaimed as he turned to face both Aqua and Sora. All three of them were looking so hard for a name.

"Roxas." Aqua stated. Both Terra and Sora gave her the confused look. She smiled and then patted the robot's head.

"His built is cloned from Sora. So, adding the anagram of your name and… added the thing he lost[1]." Aqua muttered. They all knew too well what was she mentioned. The day the young blonde was never able to celebrate.

"Roxas." The robot repeated. "Is that what you want to call me?" The robot asked.

"Well, if you don't like it, we can change it." Aqua answered. The robot stared at her for a long time.

"What is like?" The robot asked again.

"like is…" Aqua muttered as she looked at Terra for help.

"It's when you feel something your heart wants… or so, I guess" Terra explained. However, the robot didn't look satisfied with the answer.

"He's still acting like a zombie." Sora exclaimed as he sighed, he then approached the robot and smiled at him.

"But don't worry, I'll teach you many things. Let's go, Roxas." Sora said as he took the robot's arms and then took him away.

"Sora, hey!" Terra yelled, surprised with Sora's sudden movement.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before night!" Sora said as he waved his hand and took Roxas away with him.

"Sora!" Terra called again. He wanted to chase after Sora, but was stopped by Aqua.

"Let him be, Terra." Aqua said to him. "Sora, he never smiled that way until now. Not after Ven…" She didn't continue her words. Terra knew that. Sighing, he decided to let Roxas go with Sora. The robot needs to be taught many things.

"You should rest, Terra. You've been working too much." Aqua stated as she handed him a hot chocolate instead of his usual coffee.

"…You're right." He said as he sipped on his hot cocoa and rested.

"Try this one, Roxas." Sora said as he handed Roxas an outfit. It was a checkered Jacket.

"…Would you like me to wear that outfit, master?" Roxas asked. Sora jumped out at his words. His face blushed. "Master? Oh, come on. Call me by my name." Sora chuckled.

Roxas nodded and then asked him once again. "Would you like me to wear that outfit, Sora?" He asked. His voice monotonous as ever.

Sora sighed gladly at that. "Yeah, come on. Try it!" He said as he led Roxas to the changing room.

"Come to me once you're done wearing that." Sora said as he waited at the outside. Roxas discarded his lab clothes and put on the clothes Sora gave him. Once done, he didn't even bother looking at his reflection on the mirror and hurried to exit the fitting room.

He looked around and looked for Sora. However, he was unable to find his creator.

"Ah, Roxas, I'm here." Sora called. Sora exited the fitting room next to his. He had discarded his white lab coat and exchanged into a black jacket with hoods and black baggy pants with stripes. He wore a red T-shirt behind the jackets. "What do you think?" Sora chuckled.

"The size fits perfectly." Roxas stated.

"Really? What about the colors? Does it suit me? It's black, but it has a cool feeling, right?" Sora said as he looked at the mirror and tried different pose.

"Feeling?" Roxas asked. He didn't understand. What is his master talking about? He couldn't find such data in his program.

"Feeling is… well, it's what your heart says, I guess…" Sora said.

Again, the word 'heart' popped out. He knew that a heart is the organ pumping human blood. He has a heart too. His body responded like a human body. Only that he has a stronger strength and a larger capacity of memory than normal human can do. Everything else functioned like a normal human. That was a definition of 'I'.

"Heart." He repeated. "What is this 'heart'? Is it different from my heart?" He asked. He knew that he was supposed to be made like a human. And that his heart should be similar to Sora's heart, to Terra's heart, Aqua's or anyone else's.

" No, not that heart". Sora explained as he touched his left chest. "It's true that you and I own a heart. However, there is another 'heart'. This 'heart' can't be seen, can't be touched. However, we can feel it whenever we're happy… angry…or sad. We can feel it with our 'heart'. And that is a 'heart'" Sora explained.

"…I don't understand." Roxas said as he touched his chest. He felt nothing.

"…Well, you'll learn someday." Sora said, hoping that his words were true. Roxas will learn about feelings. And then, after he's strong enough to hold his emotions, they can install Ven's memories in him. And then…

And then, Ven will live once again.

"Roxas! Guess what this is!" Sora said cheerfully as he showed him a blue ice. They were at the summit, watching the sunset. They had been traveling around and Sora had been mentioning every single thing he saw. Roxas knew what they are. However, he couldn't understand why Roxas was so happy mentioning his 'favorite restaurant' or 'best amusement park.'

That information cannot be processed correctly. Was this a bug? A virus? He didn't see a threat. However, a string of '?' has been lingering around his CPU.

"According to my database, it is a sea-salt ice cream." Roxas answered.

"Correct. Here, try it." Sora said.

Roxas accepted the ice and nibbled on it.

"Well? How's it?" Sora asked, waiting for Roxas's response.

"It's salty… but sweet." He said after tasting it.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked again. It has been the third time someone ever asked him that question. He still had no idea how to answer that.

"I don't understand how I should answer that." Roxas answered. He couldn't answer it. What was he supposed to answer. What was he supposed to say.

"Try asking me that." Sora said. Roxas nodded and then repeated the same question. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Sora smiled at him. "I like it so much." He chuckled.

"Am I supposed to answer every 'do you like it' question with 'I like it so much? ' " Roxas asked again.

Sora's smile faded.

"No, you're supposed to say 'I like it' when you like it. When it makes you happy." Sora tried to explain. But again, Roxas began to question things.

"What is…happy?" He asked again. Sora didn't answer this time. No matter what he said to Roxas, Roxas won't be able to understand. He's missing one thing. The very important thing.

A heart

[1] Aqua was talking about Christmas (Xmas). The X in Roxas's name represented X as in Xmas.

Review please Help me write better fics…


	3. The 2nd Miracle

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

"Sora, it's getting late. You should sleep. I'll continue the programming." Terra advised his younger brother. It had been a week since Sora realized the thing Roxas lacked of. Ever since then, Sora had been working to complete Roxas. Developing a program called [Heart]

"It's fine. We've made it this far. He must be completed. In order to bring Ven back. I'll do anything. No matter what." He said as he stared intently at the monitor.

"Sora, Terra…" A monotonic voice called. It was Roxas. He carried two cups of coffee with him.

"Oh, thank you, Roxas." Terra said as he sipped on his coffee and then persuaded Sora to go to sleep. "Really, Sora, you're still 18 years old. You're still young. Don't abuse your body too much. You tell him, Roxas." Terra said as he turned his face to Roxas.

"Sora. Let's sleep together." He said.

Terra spitted his coffee.

"What? Who taught you that?" Terra yelled while Sora froze.

"Aqua." He answered.

Terra sighed. He knew this was coming. "Well, you can forget what she said about that. I want you to tell Sora that putting an all-nighter isn't good for his body. Do you understand?" Terra asked.

"Understood" He nodded. Then he turned to face Sora, whom waited for Roxas to say something. "According to my database, you must sleep for at least 9 hours a day. Please sleep now." He said to Sora.

Sora watched him and then smiled. He patted Roxas's head and then sighed. "I can't… I want to complete this program as fast as I could. I want to let you feel what it felt to be happy, or sad." He said as he brushed Roxas's hair.

'I want you to be Ven…' He thought.

"You can drag him to bed, Roxas." Terra commanded and Roxas responded to his command. He seized Sora and then piggyback him to his room.

"Roxas! Let go of me! I'm not that tired yet." Sora protested. However, Roxas was smart enough to prioritize Sora's health. Still, he did that because he was programmed to, not because he is worried about Sora.

Which saddens Sora even more, now that he realized what Roxas's actions were based on.

"Say, want to accompany me for the night?" Sora asked as he changed to his Pajamas.

"But Sora, you must sleep." Roxas replied. Sora handed him another set of pajamas and told Roxas to change to it.

"It's alright. You don't have to do anything. Just stay here." Sora said as he jumped to his bed. He moved to the side and motioned Roxas to sleep next to him.

'Like we used to…' Sora thought as he remembered how he and Ven used to share a bed whenever they watched scary things together or have a nightmare.

Roxas nodded and quickly changed to the pajama Sora gave him. He sat on the bedside and then closed his eyes.

"Save Mode activated…" He muttered.

"Save mode? What is that?" Sora asked. He then lied down next to Sora, his eyes watching Sora for the next order.

"Goodnight, Roxas." Sora muttered.

"Goodnight, Sora." Roxas said. Realizing that he is supposed to go to 'sleep mode', he closed his eyes and turned off his system.

Days passed quickly. They had been working hard to make a [Heart] for Roxas. Especially Sora. He was the one working the most.

Meanwhile, Roxas was still having the weird bugs in his system. Question marks has been popping out. There are no words, just a long strike of '?'s . He had no idea how to debug them. Not even after he told Terra about it.

"I don't find anything strange, Roxas. Strange, I don't see the question marks you saw." Terra said. Roxas nodded and decided not to bother about it. After all, it did no harm to his system. "Understood. I shall not bother with them" He said as he walked away.

The question marks appeared again, even more popped up after he learned something. It seemed like the more he learned, the more this bug appeared.

He then saw Sora with swollen eyes, came out from a room. The room that he was prohibited to enter.

"Sora, are you okay? You have swollen eyes." He stated. The brunette boy glanced at him and forced a smile. "Roxas…" He muttered, then stared at Roxas's face. Then he cried.

"What happened, Sora?" He asked as he lied down to help him. Sora reached out for him and then cried on his shoulders.

The question marks popped out again.

"Why are you crying, Sora?" He asked.

Sora didn't say anything. He just cried. Like a child to its mother. Sora just stayed there. And Roxas was unable to do anything. He just stood there. There were no commands. He didn't know what to do. He sat and waited. He waited until Sora finished crying.

"I'm sorry… Roxas." Sora muttered with tired face.

"Are you hurt, Sora? According to my database, humans cried when they are hurt." Roxas stated.

"Hurt? Well, my body isn't hurt… but…" Sora muttered then he placed a hand on his chest. "…My 'heart' is." He answered.

"A heart attack? But you are still young. And you showed no symptoms of having poor heart." Roxas stated again.

"No, not that heart… It's the 'heart'… the one that I will create for you." Sora said with a smile, then he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll definitely finish it for you. Just wait, Roxas." He said before he ran to his research room and continued the project.

" 'heart' …" Roxas repeated. Then he glanced at the room. The room that he was never supposed to enter.

The question marks, however blinded him and before he knew it, he was already in the room.

It was a small room. However, many things were piled in. There were lots of photos. The first one that reached his eyes was a portrait of Terra, Aqua, Sora, and another boy. This other boy's face looked just like him.

Next to the portrait was an album. He opened it and saw many photos of the four together. Next to each photos were little notes.

'Ventus' and Sora's 5th birthday ' was written next to a picture of the four together with Sora and the boy in front of the cake, and Terra and Aqua behind the two. They were smiling. They all looked happy.

There were other photos. ' Ventus won 1st in Ice Cream Beat' , 'Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi in beach' , 'Dinner at Master Eraqus' house', and…

'Small party at hospital'

At the last one, the writing was really hard to read. It's as if the writer was trembling when writing it. In that picture, there was Ventus, smiling to the camera. Around him was a stack of comic books and fruits. Sora was next to him, his smile forced. Aqua was on the other side of the bed. On her hand were apples. It seemed like she was trying to cut them into apple bunnies.

Roxas then closed the album and examined the room some more. There was a bag with a note attached to it. 'Happy Birthday Ventus! From: Aqua' was written on the note. Within the bag was a hand-made scarf.

Next to the scarf was a wooden sword with Terra's name carved on it. There's also a note 'Get well soon' in Terra's handwriting.

Last, there was a lot of colorful paper swans. They were not very well-made, but there were approximately one thousands of them. Another note was attached to it. This one has a very terrible handwriting. 'Let's play blitzball once you're not sick anymore! –Sora-' it said.

So that's what it was.

This room is filled with their memories of Ventus.

A boy that looks like him.

No, it was him that looks like Ventus.

He then exited the room.

"It's impossible after all." Terra muttered with a sigh. The [Heart] program has been finished, however it was too much to be loaded with the machines that it broke whenever they tried to make a beta test on it. He couldn't even count how many times they failed running the program.

Sora banged the desk and faced Terra with an angry face. "Why…" He muttered, then yelled at Terra. "Don't you want Ven back? That was why we made Roxas at the first place, right? Terra!" He yelled.

Terra sighed again and stood. He grabbed Sora by his shirt and glared at him.

"Then what do you make of Roxas?" He yelled to Sora. "The [Heart] Program is too much. Who knows what will happen to him! Don't you feel anything for him?"

Sora gritted his teeth and then pushed Terra away.

"I know that…" Sora muttered. He hid his face with his bangs. "But still, I want Ven back. I want him back no matter what the cost is." He balled his hand and slammed it hard on the desk.

"Let's stop this, Sora. The [Heart] Program cannot be finished." He stated.

"Shut up, Terra!" Sora shouted.

"I'll bring Ven back. No matter what, I will… I will bring him back to life." Sora said before he returned to his monitors and continued to work on the program.

'Why can't you understand, Sora? Roxas and Ven… they are two different people. You can't… force Roxas to be Ven…' Terra thought as he sighed and left the room.

The two were left clueless, that Roxas was listening to their conversation.

"Ventus, are you awake?" Sora asked as he entered the room. Ventus was watching the window. Snow was falling. Ventus's face was sad. He knew that he won't last for long. He'd given up the thought of recovering. Yet he still fought. He wanted to see his family for just a little longer.

He nodded to Sora. He didn't want to speak. If he spoke, he would cough, and that would scared Sora even more. 'I'm giving false hopes to everyone…' He thought. Everyone believed that he will recover. But he himself knew, that the death god was waiting for him.

He smiled to Sora. Hoping that it would cheer Sora up.

'If I'm gone… Sora would probably cry… Terra and Aqua… I wonder if they will miss me… Master Eraqus… Riku and Kairi… There are so many people I knew. There are so many people that knew me. Come to think of it, what will happen when I'm gone? I heard it felt like sleeping, only that you never get to wake up… It's scary… I don't want to think about it…' He thought.

Sora crawled up next to him and then grinned as he brought him another comic book.

"Let's read together!" He said.

Ventus nodded and lied his head next to Sora. Reading the comic book together.

However, he could only last for a few minutes. Ventus soon lied asleep again. Sora knew that, but he kept reading it to Ven. He summarized the story and read it out to the sleeping Ven. He wanted to make it feel as if Ven was awake, and that he was reading together with him.

"Ven… I'll bring you back. Then, we can have our Christmas party. They are setting the big Christmas tree in the downtown again. You know, just like that time. We failed to see it together last time. But I know, we can see it together. After that, we will continue the party at home. Aqua will bake the cake, Terra might dress up as the Santa. Ah, well, I know it's childish, but… It's fine, right? We will decorate the Christmas tree together. You can place the star on the top. I know it's your favorite. And then…" Sora muttered.

He was holding onto Ventus's portrait. He sat in the middle of the room. His eyes rolling down tears. He sobbed as he talked.

Roxas was at the outside. Listening to Sora's monologue. He then walked to Terra and Aqua's bedroom.

Aqua was crying, Terra was embracing her. His face looked pained.

"I'm sorry… But… It's almost Christmas again… Terra, I…" Aqua muttered.

"It's okay, Aqua… I know… Ven won't be here again… Don't cry, Aqua…" He muttered as he kept embracing her.

Then Roxas started to question things. The many question marks within his head started to form a question.

'Why am I here?' It reads.

'I see, that's why.' He thought as he concluded everything he just heard.

He was a robot.

A miracle that was born into this world through his master's hands.

And today, he shall fulfill his masters' wish.

His body was moving on its own. He approached the research room and into Sora's computer. He logged on into it and attached himself to the computer.

'I'm here to fulfill their wish.' He thought

Loading data. . .

[Heart] Program accessed. Load Data?

[Yes] ◄ [No]

Processing…

[Heart] Program accessed.

WARNING!

This program has encountered a series of errors. Do you wish to continue?

[Yes] ◄ [No]

'it's fine… It should last, even for a few minutes only. It's fine if I'm broken…I will grant them… their wish.' Roxas thought as he pressed the button to start the program.

Confirming target. . .

ID name : Ventus.

Target found.

Loading Data. . .

1%

12%

20%

36%

59%

It was when they realized that the computer were starting up. Sora barged into the research room, only to find Roxas starting up the [Heart] program.

It was then doubt filled Sora's heart.

"Roxas? What are you?" Sora yelled as he examined the monitor. It showed that the restoration had reached 80%

"Roxas! Stop this at once." Terra commanded as he ran to the computer and tried to stop the program. Too bad that the program can't be stopped once it has stopped running.

Compiling data. . .

Loading Memory. . .

"Roxas…" Sora muttered as he watched the screen changing. The loading was almost done.

'I'm supposed to be happy, so… why?' Sora thought. One side of his heart wanted Ventus back. However, there was a small piece deep within his heart that he didn't want Roxas to disappear.

"Stop! Roxas!"Sora shouted. He shook Roxas's body as if trying to wake him up and cancel the installment.

'Why…'

'Why am I regretting this now?'

'Why…'

'…Roxas!'

The monitor flickered and then showed that the process was done. Roxas opened his eyes slowly, but then grabbed his chest. As if something is hurting him inside.

Roxas could feel that something was pouring him. Was this what they call… feelings?

"Kh… what?" Roxas muttered. He could hear his heart beat accelerating. Something was stabbing him inside. He was realizing. He was realizing the sadness he felt as 'Roxas'.

How it felt to be created just to substitute someone.

"A…Aaargh!" Roxas cried out. "AAAAAAARGGGH!"

"Roxas! Delete the program! Quick!" Sora commanded. But Roxas couldn't listen to him. The pain was too much for him to bear.

'It hurts…' words appeared on the monitor. It was showing Roxas's thought.

'It hurts, please stop, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts'

'It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts'

'It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts , It hurts , It hurts ,It hurts!''

"Roxas!" Sora cried. He didn't make the program to make Roxas like this. He only wanted Ven back. He didn't meant to hurt Roxas. He cried. He begged. "Delete the program! Roxas!" Sora cried helplessly.

It was his fault.

He made Roxas felt this way.

He was horrible.

Roxas data was corrupted. Electricity sparked from him. Damaging his system even more. The [Heart] Program was too much for him after all.

He struggled and fell down as he lost his balance. He grabbed his head with both his hands. It felt as if something within him would explode.

'System damaged'

'System damaged'

Then the words in the monitor turned into some garbled messages.

'Syntax E!#&!(#'

'#$&!)#$%$%ic39&(#*n!859yn!'

"System damaged." He spoke. He was unable to control his body anymore. His struggles stopped and he stood up. However, he was no longer listening to anything. No longer feeling anything. His system was shut off and only one program went running.

"What's going on…Roxas?" Aqua called. However, the boy was acting strange.

"No… this is… limit break!" Terra exclaimed. It was one of the settings set up by the late Master Xehanort. This setting couldn't be taken off by Terra no matter how much he tried. It was a program to kill whoever it is damaging him. The 'Limit Break'.

His eyes scanned the area, and eyed at Sora. The second he saw him, he jumped and placed his hands on Sora's neck. Strangling him.

"Roxas!" Both Terra and Aqua shouted as they tried to break him free from Sora.

"Why is this happening, Terra?" Aqua yelled at him in panic.

"The limit break. It will attack anyone that hurt his system. It must be because of the damage from the [Heart] program. He might identified Sora as an enemy!" Terra said as he pulled Roxas as hard as he could.

"R….as" Sora muttered. His vision blurred. Sora fought hard and then managed to mutter something to Roxas.

"I'm sorry." He said before passing out.

"Sora!" Both Terra and Aqua cried out. When he returned to his normal mode, he saw Sora lying there with a pale face.

"…Sora?" He muttered.

A huge pain was felt from his chest.

'…No!' He thought as he lost his consciousness.

Roxas woke up in an empty white room. There was no one there. Only himself. He could see nothing, only white. There was no wind, no sounds, no fragrance, nothing.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"…Am I… broken?" He asked. Then he remembered.

He was strangling Sora. He remembered how he couldn't control himself and…

Did he killed him?

Was Sora… dead?

Tears flowed from his eyes. "…huh?" He muttered as he shook them off. However, they wouldn't stop. He kept crying.

'I'm sorry…' He remembered. That was the last thing Sora said to him. After that, he couldn't hear anything else. Terra and Aqua was yelling something to Sora. Probably to him as well, but he couldn't remember. His memory was damaged.

"…What's this… feeling…?" He asked as he grabbed his chest again and cried.

"It's sadness…" A voice spoke. The voice sounded just like his. However, it was more young. He turned and found a boy, apparently a lot younger than him. He knew this boy. After all, he was designed after this boy.

"My name is Ventus. Just Ven is fine. We met at last, Roxas." He smiled to him.

Review please


	4. The 3rd Miracle

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. [Whooo, fast update!]

"…Ventus." Roxas repeated. This was the boy, this was the boy he's supposed to be. The life he should substitute. But…

Why is he here?

Because after all, Ventus is… no more, right?

"It's true, I'm no longer alive. What you see is probably a dream." Ven chuckled as he walked and reached Roxas's hand.

"Dream?" He asked. Suddenly, the white room disappeared and was altered to another place. They were now in a beach. The sun was almost setting.

"Your dream." Ventus noted. He then heard children's laughter. Roxas turned and saw three children playing together. There was a silver haired kid with a cool look, a cute maroon haired girl, and lastly,

Sora

"Is that… Sora?" Roxas asked, the three children kept playing together, they didn't seem to notice their presence. As if they didn't exist at all.

"That's right. Sora, what happened to Sora. Is… is he okay? Did he…" He didn't dare to utter the word. As if a curse, he didn't dare. He didn't want to hear Sora died.

The younger boy shook his head and then smiled.

"Sora is alright. Don't worry." He chuckled. Roxas was relieved. It was the first time he ever felt that way. So this is what it is, the [Heart] program Sora wrote for him.

"That's right… that time, you stopped me." Roxas remembered. He remembered how he wasn't able to control himself and lunged forward to strangle Sora. How he felt the horror and fears of attacking Sora. How he felt very guilty and sad. How he felt anger to himself.

But then a shadow of a child appeared before him. The child took his hands and released it from strangling Sora. The child smiled at him. The child stopped him.

And that child was Ven.

"Come, let us take a walk." Ven said as he pulled Roxas's hand and walked along the beach. There were no words spoken. They walked until they reached a tree with a star shaped fruit. The two sat on the tree and then watched the sunset.

Roxas felt calm. The wind was blowing unto him gently. The ocean waves sang like a lullaby. It repeated into endless cycle. Until he break the silence.

"Am I… broken?" He asked. After all, he was seeing a dream. Something that he shouldn't have seen. He was a robot. A robot shouldn't be able to dream. Then again, even humans didn't understand where dreams came from.

"Yes, you're broken." Ventus answered.

"I can't go back?" He asked again

"Not until you're ready."

"When am I ready?"

"When you became you."

That isn't very accurate. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" He tried asking.

"What is your name?" Ventus asked.

That wasn't an answer.

"Roxas." He answered. At that, Ventus smiled and patted his head.

"That's right. You're Roxas. You're not me, are you?" He chuckled lightly.

Ah… So this is what he meant.

"But… I'm meant to be you." Roxas replied.

"Do you want to be me?" Ventus asked.

Roxas can't answer. He didn't know how to answer that. He was a robot, he should have done what his master wished. Then, why is there doubt in his mind?

"I'll teach you many things, come." Ven said as he took Roxas's hand again. This time, they were thrown into some sort of garden. There were four flower banks.

It was beautiful.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked.

Ventus crouched down and collected flowers from the flower bank.

"I told you, we're in your dream." He answered as he hummed and arranged the flower into a flower crown.

"But, I haven't even been here. Aren't dreams supposed to be projected from memories?" He asked.

"Yes, this place is in my memory." Ventus answered as he told Roxas to sat down, and then placed the flower crown on him.

"It's a hometown of Sora's friend." He said. Roxas let the flower crown stayed on him and then looked around. He could see a big castle far away. He could hear the sound of water streaming in the river. He could hear the birds singing.

Then he saw the children again. Sora and the other two.

They watched how the three played together. Laughing cheerfully. As if nothing would break them apart. The three of them were perfect pairs.

"Why aren't you there?" Roxas asked. Because, according to the memories he received. Ventus would have been there. Ventus would have been playing with them. He would laugh with them and smile with them.

"Because this is a dream." Ventus answered.

Silence engulfed them again. They watched the three played for a long time. So long that a question started to appear within Roxas's mind. So long that something was felt from his heart.

Envy

"I'm…jealous." He stated. Unable to express his jealousy. He didn't understand how he felt that way. His heart was filled with sadness again. He didn't want to feel sad. Not again. Sadness hurts. He didn't want to be sad.

Then Ventus placed his hand on top of Roxas's. Assuring him. Somehow, that touch relieved him a bit.

"Jealous. What makes you jealous?" Ventus asked.

"…I…want to be there. I want to be with them." Roxas answered.

Ventus nodded, and then they jumped into another different place.

This time, it was a town. He knew this place. This is Twilight Town. Sora's hometown. As well as where he lived. They were in the downtown. Where the marketplace was. Except this time, there were many people around. Even those that he didn't recognize. But again, he was unseen by others.

"Why don't you take a look around?" Ventus asked as he let go of Roxas's hand. "I'll be here, waiting." He said.

'What did he want me to do?' Roxas thought as he left Ventus and then walked around.

He saw people. From children to elders. From those laughing to those angry. There were many emotions. He saw many actions. People running, chatting, playing, walking, sitting, shouting, and all sorts of actions.

He walked for a really long time. It's just like that time. A new feeling was born from his heart. He was again, sad. Why does sadness keep appearing? Why can't it be happiness instead?

He knew what he felt.

He was lonely.

There were so many people around.

And none could see him. None would talk to him as how they would talk to others. None would touch him as how they would interact with others.

He longed for it. He longed to be recognized.

He longed to be loved.

"How are you?" Ventus suddenly appeared. He then reached for Roxas's hand again. He felt a warm feeling pouring from that tiny little hand.

Roxas cried.

"I'm…lonely." He stated again. "I'm sad. I don't want to be sad. But I keep feeling sad." He talked as if he was a child. His [heart] was evolving. Ventus knew that.

Ventus kissed the palm of Roxas's hand.

"I know." Ventus muttered. He smiled and then muttered again. "I know."

"But don't worry…" Ventus muttered.

"Sadness is what you need to feel happy." He said and then the scene around them changed.

They were again, moved into another place. This time, it was the summit. It was nightfall now. The stars were sparkling. They were beautiful. As Ven sat on the bench, Roxas sat next to him, listening to whatever Ven had to say.

"Back then, I wished for something." Ventus started.

"I've been there, I've watched what they were doing. They were desperate. Especially Sora. He no longer contacted his friends. No longer interacted with the sociality, no longer… smiled like he used to." He continued.

"That… made me sad. I can't do anything. I can only watch. As a ghost. Or a lingering dream, whatever." He chuckled.

Then he handed Roxas sea-salt ice cream.

"Do you remember the name of this ice-cream?" He asked. Roxas nodded and took it from Ventus.

"Yeah. Sea-salt ice cream." He said as he nibbled on it.

"…Sora must have thought that by creating you, I was reborn into the world." Ventus said. "It was my favorite." He added. "Sora is an idiot, isn't he?" He chuckled.

"…Aren't you mad?" Roxas asked. The boy looked at him and smiled. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked. "Because… I'm living in your place. I'm doing everything that you're supposed to be doing with Sora. I'm… substituting your life." Roxas answered.

Now that his [Heart] has evolved. He understood now. He understood how lonely Ven would be. He understood that being alone must be sad.

Ven went quiet for a while, but then smiled him a sad smile. "There's something I'd like you to understand, Roxas." He said. "What is your name?" He asked again.

"Roxas." Roxas answered again. He still didn't understand why Ventus was asking him that question.

"Right." Ven smiled at him. Roxas looked at him with a confused face. "You're you, so why would you think that you're substituting me?" Ven chuckled.

"But… I'm created to be you." Roxas muttered. Back then, he felt doubt. This time, he felt sad.

"Then aren't you sad?" Ventus asked. This time, Roxas went silent. "Aren't you… angry at them?" Ventus asked again.

"…I'm… just a robot. If I'm ordered to do something, then I shall do what my master willed me to." He answered. However, his heart spoke the other.

Tears flowed from his eyes again.

Ventus smiled and then comforted him with a small hug. He couldn't fully hug Roxas with his little body that he ended up hugging his head only.

"I'm…sad…why?" Roxas muttered. Ventus smiled and kept embracing him. "Because, you can no longer be 'just a robot'. You've received a [Heart], you see?" Ventus answered with a light chuckle.

Roxas cried. "…I want to be me." He muttered and Ventus nodded. "I… want to be Roxas." He muttered again and Ventus answered with a 'yes.' as he rubbed circles on Roxas's back.

He finally understood.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The tears won't stop from his eyes. However, as much as it hurt, he was starting to feel relieved. The pain from his heart disappeared bit by bit.

"This is… sadness." Roxas said with swollen eyes.

Ventus nodded. "Yes. You're right." He replied.

"…But… why can I feel sadness? Aren't I… broken?" He asked. He remembered that his system are damaged. And now that he had remembered, why couldn't he access his system. He felt… different. No, he felt… human.

He looked at Ventus, the boy only smiled. Roxas knew the answer already without him answering.

His heart developed into something more. He could feel everything. He understood everything. He understood what he wanted. He understood why he was born now.

It's true that Sora wanted him to be Ven. However, those were only the 'words'. Not the real meaning.

Alone, must be sad.

He is there to help Sora. Not to be Ventus, but to be Roxas. He is there for Sora.

"…Am I…ready, now?" He asked.

Ventus only nodded with a smile.

He could feel his heart beating. He could feel something flowing into him. Something that made him smile. Is this… happiness?

"I'm happy." He stated. Ventus smiled at him. "I'm glad, then." He replied.

"Glad… I'm glad… that I was born." Roxas stated again. This time, Ventus let go of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roxas asked. Ventus nodded and waited for him. "Are you trying to teach me these feelings? Sadness and Happiness?" He asked.

"That's one of the reasons. But, there's another. Ventus answered with a smile.

"And… that is?" He asked.

Ventus sighed and then closed his eyes.

"I told you, right? This is your dream." He said. "When you pleaded for help, I was also pleading for help. That is how our path crossed each other." He explained.

"Roxas, I wanted you to grant me my wish."

Four people appeared. It was Terra, Aqua, Sora, and Ventus himself. They were stargazing together.

"Roxas, this was when I died." He said as Roxas watched the scene.

"It's snowing. Let's go home." Terra said as he picked Ven up. The blonde sighed in disappointment.

"Looking up like this… It feels as if the star is falling to us, doesn't it?" Ven muttered in a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." Terra muttered.

"…Thank you…everyone." Ven said as he closed his eyes.

"We can come again at Christmas." Sora exclaimed and Aqua nodded in agreement.

"I'll bake cookies, and we can have them together while watching the stars. Oh, I'll also bring hot chocolates." She smiled.

"After that, we can go and see the big Christmas tree." Sora added.

"Or, we can have a Christmas tree on our own. I'll pick the finest pine tree... Aqua will bake us the Christmas cakes… You and Sora will decorate the Christmas tree. Then we can have a Christmas party at home. We'll invite so many people. It'll be a big party…"

And they all disappeared.

"…Everyone…they were looking forward to see me recovered, but…" Ventus looked away. This time, it was he who cried. "In the end, I only gave them false hopes… I can't recover. I can only accept my fate."

"That's why…please, Roxas… deliver this message to them." He told him.

Then all became white.

"as! Rox…Roxas!" Voice yelled to him as he woke up. It was Sora. He was crying.

'Sora?' He thought as he examined his surroundings. He was in his bed. His head hurt like hell. It seemed like his brain was damaged. He tried to remember what happened. Then it all came back to him.

'That's right… I was strangling Sora because of my Limit Break… then…a voice…stopped me.' He thought as he tried to remember the scene.

"Roxas!" Terra and Aqua yelled as they tried to pull him away from Sora. He wanted to stop. He didn't want to hurt Sora. He begged. He begged for someone to stop him.

"_It's alright." _A voice whispered to him. He could feel his hands letting go of Sora.

"_It's alright, you'll be alright." _The voice continued. Then he saw a boy, floating before him. The boy's hands reached out to his and then touched his cheeks.

Then, he woke up in a different place. He met that boy. The boy that stopped him from killing Sora. The boy whose face was exactly the same as his.

Ventus

"Roxaaaassss!" Sora yelled as he hugged Roxas. "I'm so glad! I thought I'd lose you! Ugh…" Sora cried. He bawled like a baby and won't let go of him.

"Sora, I'm fine, now. Don't cry…" He said as he tapped Sora's back slightly. He then saw Aqua and Terra smiling in relief at the other side of the bed.

"Can you run your system checkup for me, Roxas?" Terra asked.

Roxas nodded, but then made a confused look.

"Eh?" He muttered. He tried to access his system. But was unable to do so. It's as if he never knew how to access his system.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Terra asked.

"I… can't access them. I don't know, I just can't." He muttered. His voice was no longer monotonic. He felt alive. He felt human.

That's right… Ventus taught him everything. Ventus helped his heart developed.

"It can't be…" Terra muttered as he ran to grab his laptop and then connected it to Roxas with a identifier bracelet.

Object unidentified.

It said on the monitor.

"…Why?" Terra muttered in confusion.

"Roxas… your heart…" Sora muttered.

"My heart…It's beating…" Roxas muttered, then he smiled. Which surprised everyone.

"Roxas, you smiled!" Aqua chirped.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sora asked.

"I..I don't know, I just…" He muttered, then he remembered.

'That's why…please, Roxas… deliver this message to them.' Ventus's voice echoed in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked in a worried tone.

"Sora, Terra, Aqua… I…have a message, for all of you." He said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His aura changed, and wind blew softly around him.

"Sora, Terra, Aqua. It's me, Ventus. Yeah, I know it seems impossible, but I think God has granted my wish. I can finally speak to you guys." Roxas then chuckled. "You know, I've always been here. I've been watching you guys. But… it saddens me to not be able to talk to you guys. You guys worked so hard… and then, Roxas was born. Is this what I will look like? I'm more handsome than I thought." He chuckled again.

The three of them didn't say anything. They just listened to Roxas. As if Ventus was there, as if it was Ventus who talked to them.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't last until Christmas. But you know, I'm really happy to have families like you guys. Oh, I almost forgot. Terra, Aqua, congratulations on your wedding. I'm looking forward to see my niece…or nephew, heehee." He giggled.

"Sora, thank you for the paper birds you made. Although they looked like a duck instead." He said as he pouted at Sora. Sora blushed and then looked away. Grumbling in the middle.

"Terra, I really treasured the wooden sword you gave me. It's really well made, thank you." He said with a smile to Terra. Terra smiled and then covered his face with his hand. Trying hard not to cry.

"Aqua, The scarf. I didn't had the chance to wear it. But I know that you worked so hard to make it. Thank you so much." He said with a sad smile to Aqua. Aqua cried. She then hugged Roxas and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm really… grateful with my life. Don't worry, it's not like I'll disappear. After all, it's said that once you're dead, you can reborn, right? We might not know each other, but… I'll return. Definitely. Because our bond is forever." He said as he closed his eyes again.

Tears flowed from Roxas's eyes.

"Thank you, everyone. Please… move on with your lives. You've… worked so hard. You can rest, now. Thank you. Thank you so much." He said as he smiled for the last time. Then closed his eyes.

Roxas soon returned to himself. He heard the voice, Ventus' voice and looked at the bedside.

'Ven?' He thought. Ventus was there, unseen by everyone but him. He placed a finger on his lips. Telling Roxas to keep quiet about him.

"This last message is for you. Thank you, Roxas, for granting my wish." He approached him and then snuggled close to Roxas.

"This will be my first and last present for you." He said before disappearing completely.

"Stupid Ven…My paper birds, they aren't that bad…" Sora commented as he tried to calm down and stopped his tears.

Terra smiled and Aqua cried happily.

He could feel his heart beating fast. He could feel warmth.

'I understand, now… this is your love.' Roxas thought as he smiled.

A small piece of Ventus's heart has touched his. Completing him.

It was the third miracle. The first one is that he was born into this world. The second is that he lived along with them. The third one…they thought never to happen, but.

"So you met Ventus." Sora asked as they ate sea-salt ice cream together on the summit, watching the sun sets. It has been a year since then. Roxas can live just like a normal teenager. And Sora has started to reforming his bonds with his friends. Their life finally turned to normal. Even Terra and Aqua has finally start to look like a real couple.

"Yeah." Roxas answered as he bit his ice cream.

"This is weird, though. I mean… well, duh." Sora hesitated.

"I know, my brain is damaged, and that my system is no longer working." He said as he nibbled on his ice cream more. "However, I lived." He added.

"So… Ven told you that you're human now?" Sora asked.

"…No, more like he made me human." Roxas said with a smile.

"And the [Heart] program turned into real heart?" Sora asked again.

Roxas smiled at him. The [Heart] program made him able to feel feelings. However, the last miracle was when Ventus's heart touched his. His [Heart] became a heart. He's no longer a nobody now. Not a robot, not no one.

Just Roxas.

"Ventus granted that for me." He said.

"…How does he look like?" Sora asked.

"He's happy. Caring, pure, and kind." Roxas said.

"Oh? You're able to understand those, now?" Sora teased.

"What? Do you think I'm still a zombie like?" Roxas replied with a pout.

"Then, tell me what you think about this ice!" Sora smiled.

Roxas chuckled and then answered him with a smile.

"It's delicious."

They laughed together.

The third miracle that never meant to happen.

Is that you can understand what your life meant.

"Roxas?" Sora called.

"Hmm?" He muttered in return. Sora hesitated in speaking, but then he took a deep breath and faced Roxas with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I almost killed you before. I never thought about your feelings." Sora apologized.

Roxas smiled and slapped Sora's back. "Come on, it's over right? Besides…" He muttered then looked at the sky.

"I almost killed you too, so, we're even." He said.

"But… aren't you sad?" Sora asked. The same question he received from Ven

"I'm sad." He answered. Sora flinched at that. But then Roxas laughed. "But sad is what I need to feel happy. So, I'm happy, now." He chuckled.

"Roxas…" He muttered. He smiled gladly.

"You know, Ven called you an idiot." He told him.

"What?"

"I think I could hear him calling you "Idiot Sora~" right now." Roxas chuckled.

"But… why would he?" Sora pouted.

"Because he loves you. He didn't want you to be sad because of him. He's also worried about you. That must be why he couldn't move on and reincarnate." Roxas explained.

"…stupid Ven." He muttered as he looked away.

They enjoyed the sun set until night falls and stars appeared. They lied down on the grass and just enjoyed stargazing like that.

"We should go home, Terra and Aqua will be worried if we didn't get home soon." Sora muttered as he stood and walked away. Roxas following not far behind.

"Sora?" Roxas called

"Hm?"

"Thank you, Sora. For bringing me into this world." Roxas smiled.

Soft wind blew to them.

"Heh, Thank you, too. For being there for me." He answered.

The first miracle is that I'm born

The second is the days I spent with you

The third one is the heart given to me

Then… the fourth miracle.

Will there be, a fourth miracle?

Almost done, people, almost done XD


	5. The 4th Miracle ?

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

They were anxious. Both Sora and Roxas. Even Riku and Kairi was there. Sora had decided to return to the university and lead a normal life. He was surprised to find Riku and Kairi in the same university. What's more surprising was that they accepted him back. They welcomed him. Reforming the bond they thought they have lost.

Roxas found his love and dated Naminé. He made new friends and forged an unbreakable bond with Axel and Xion.

It had been two years after the third miracle, and now… they were waiting for the doctors to come out and inform them about Aqua's delivery.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy boy." Said the doctor.

Terra was crying happily. He's finally a father. Aqua was smiling with a tired face. It was a safe delivery.

The nurse then cleaned up the baby and then let Terra held him. He was surprised to see their baby's face. Tears of joy welled up and rolled down rapidly from his face.

"Aqua… Look, here's our baby." He said with a crying face. He held the baby carefully and then handed him to his wife.

Aqua held the baby and then examined him. The same thing happened to her. She cried with joy.

"Terra…" She muttered.

He nodded and kissed her cheeks.

"Yes, it's him. He returned to us." He muttered.

- Five Years Later -

It was a day before Christmas. The streets are really busy with everyone buying supplies for Christmas party.

"Ve~n! Come out now, don't hide from me!" Sora yelled. He could hear the little boy's giggles. Yet he couldn't find where he is.

Roxas sighed as suddenly, he was tackled from behind. "I got 'chuuu!" The little boy chirped happily as he hugged Roxas.

"Ven. There you are you sneaky little angel." Roxas said as he held him and lifted him from the ground.

"Let's go home. Your Daddy and Mommy are waiting." Sora said.

"Um!" Ven nodded. The boy's face looked exactly like Roxas. He was like the smaller version of him.

"You know, if you be a good boy, Santa will come and give you present!" Sora said with a chuckle.

"Weally?" Ven chirped happily, still unable to pronounce the 'r'. "Then I'll be a good boy!" He said as he snuggled close to Roxas.

Once they reached home, a big pine tree was sitting in the middle of the room. The table was filled with many foods and a big chocolate cake that Aqua baked. The pine tree was still not decorated, though.

"Welcome home, you three." Aqua said as she greeted them. Ven leaped down from Roxas's carry and ran to his mother. "Mommy!" He giggled.

"I baked your favorite chocolate cake. Will you decorate the tree for me, dear?" She asked. Ven nodded in response.

"Let's go decorate the tree, Ven!" Sora said. Ven nodded happily as he and Sora both raced to the pine tree and filled them with many ornaments.

"Here's the last one." Sora said as he handed Ven the giant star. He lifted Ven up and let him place the Star on top of the Christmas tree.

"It's done!" They chirped.

Ven then looked around to look for Terra. But was unable to find him. "Your dad? I'm sure he'll be here soon." Roxas said as he patted Ven's head.

One by one the guests started appearing. Firstly, there was Riku and Xion, then Kairi showed up along with Naminé, last was Axel carrying a fine wine with him.

"Let's start the party!" Sora exclaimed. But Ven was pouting. "Don't worry, daddy will show up soon."Aqua chuckled as she pointed at the door.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" cried a voice. It was Terra,dressed in Santa outfit. Ven giggled happily and jumped to hug his dad.

"Daddy!" He shouted.

"Oi oi, you told me to dress like a santa but you revealed it this quick?" He sighed to Aqua.

"Were you a good boy?" Terra crouched down and asked the little boy.

"Yup!" Ven smiled happily.

"Then you deserve a present! Merry Christmas!" Terra said as he handed Ven a gift.

"Yay! Thank you, !" He chirped happily.

Roxas smiled at the boy whose face was identical to him. The Christmas party that they thought would never happen has happened.

'_The fourth miracle was your first. '_

"Merry Christmas, Ven." He said as he patted the young boy's head. The younger blonde smiled cheerfully and reached for his hand. He snuggled up to Roxas's arm and let out a big smile.

"Merry Christmas, uncle Roxas!"

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. T_T

But there, I hope you like it.

…and Terra and Aqua named their child just "Ven" not "Ventus" XD.


End file.
